


Heat

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Daichi forgets his heat suppressants
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love alpha suga and omega Daichi

Being in a class away from his Alpha, Daichi could easily defend himself. He could scare them just like he does to the team when they’re being too loud.

On a normal day, Daichi could do just fine. However, on a day when he forgets his heat suppressants, it’s a different story.

That morning he had woken up late and rushed downstairs to say bye to his parents and siblings, before he was out the door and doing a mad dash to the school. He made it in time for morning practice with the gnawing in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something important. He figured it out when they morning practice had ended and Suga was nosing at the back of his neck. The Captain had flinched and accidentally back handed his Alpha.

Suga blinked, seeming to snap himself out of the trance and frowned at Daichi. The Omega could only repeatedly apologize to his Alpha and change into his uniform, before dashing to the main building for class. When he made it to his classroom, Daichi slumped over in his seat and let out a few tears.

_‘I hit Suga…how could I? He’s never going to forgive me for that.’_

He sat up to wipe the tears from his eyes and felt the cramping in his stomach. Dread filled his entire being as he finally realized what he forgot to do. He had forgotten to take his heat pills. He grabbed his phone and quickly opened the calendar app and saw that it was the time of his heat.

_‘Dammit….’_

Daichi was curing everything in existence as he had forgotten that he was due for his heat this week. The homeroom teacher entered and quickly gave out the announcements. Either the teacher was a Beta or she was really good at ignoring the scents of other people.

Daichi keep his head down, but he could feel the stares of the other students around him. Being in a class with majority Alphas was a downside and he couldn’t figure out why he was put into that class in the first place.

Daichi bolted from the class when a particular painful cramp hit him and the smell of slick wafted through the room. He didn’t know where he was going, but made his way towards the gym. He stared at the empty room and inhaled the scents of the others that still lingered in the room.

Without thinking, he made his way to the back where everyone’s laundry was at. He needed to remind himself to thank Kiyoko and Yachi for their hardwork. He grabbed clothes from everyone, including Tsukishima, and immediately made his way back and got to work.

///

Yachi, the sweet little Omega, had made her way to the gym when she had heard a rumor that Daichi had run out of his class in the middle of homeroom.

Opening the door to the gym, she almost melted at the sight. The older Omega had grabbed everyone’s clothing (she nearly melted when she saw some from her, Kiyoko, Takeda-sensei, and Coach Ukai). She shuffled her way to the makeshift nest and whined a bit. Daichi poked his head out from under Suga’s jacket and whined back. He scooted over and made room for the young girl.

Yachi cooed in response and carefully sat in the nest.Daichi immediately scooted backhand leaned his head in the girl’s lap and purring loudly. Yachi ran her hand through his hair and tucked Suga’s jacket closer to his body.

“I forgot my suppressants at home and I forgot that I was due for a heat this week. ‘M sorry for the trouble.”

Yachi only gently shushed the Captain and rubbed at his back in comfort. She waited until he was asleep again and brought out her phone and messaged the Volleyball group chat.

_‘Daichi-sans safe. He’s in the gym and in heat. Forgot his suppressants and that he was due for a heat this week.’_

She then turned off her phone and shuffled her way so that she was lying down and tucking the Captain closer to her small body.

///

That was how the rest of the pack had found them later on. It was now lunchtime and the rest of the volleyball club wasted no time in going to Daichi and Yachi.

They all cooed at the sight of the two Omegas curling around each other. Suga took in the sight and nearly melted at the sight. He quietly made his way over to the nest and placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. The Omega whimpered and turned around to face the Alpha.

“Koshi?”

Suga almost felt his soul leaving his bod. How was his Omega this damn cute?!?! Suga hummed in answer and the Omega fully turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.

”Koshi, I’m so sorry that I hit you earlier. Id understand if you didn’t want me anymore. What kind of Alpha would want an Omega who hit them anyway?”

Suga’s heart hurt. Did Daichi feel like this all day? It was mostly his fault he shouldn’t have touched Daichi without his permission. He should’ve realized that it was his heat and be better prepared for his Omega. What kind of Alpha was he? Suga snapped out of his thoughts and cooed at his Omega.

“It’s my fault, Daichi. I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission. You always were a bit sensitive whenever your heat was near and I should’ve realized it. I’m sorry baby”

Daichi whined and pulled Suga into the nest. He buried his face in Suga’s chest and whined some more, tears spilling from his eyes. Suga was shocked, but eventually wrapped his arms around Daichi and rubbing the shorter’s back in comfort. The other Omegas took this as a sign to hop over and coo to Daichi before getting into the nest with him and curling around the couple. The Alphas joined the nest as well and they all made themselves comfortable.

Daichi looked at his pack mates and nodded with happy tears in his eyes.

_‘So, this is what it’s like to belong in a pack~.’_

**Author's Note:**

> if there's more stories like that then please hit me up cause Im a sucker for it~


End file.
